


Drunken Kisses

by gallavich_emison



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cute, First Kiss, M/M, Season 2, alcohol use, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 11:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12457221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallavich_emison/pseuds/gallavich_emison
Summary: In which Mickey kisses Ian.





	Drunken Kisses

The smell of alcohol surrounded the two boys in the abandoned apartment building. The one that Ian trained for his ROTC and Mickey pretended not to watch him. Mickey pretended not to watch Ian’s muscles twitch when he ran over the tires. The arm muscles convulse when he shot rounds during the target practice. Ian’s abdominal clenched as he pushed himself up in a sit-up. Drunk Mickey appreciated Ian and all his beauty, because drunk Mickey was less insecure about his sexuality.

Mickey swishes the Jack Daniels in his mouth mixed with a faint taste of orange juice. He breathes in strongly and watches his fuck buddy, his partner. He watches Ian shoot another six rounds in the replica of a cardboard man. He watches and watches.

Until, Ian approaches him. He squats down next to Mickey and steals the smoke from his mouth and takes a drag from it. Ian can smell the alcohol on Mickey’s breath, but the aroma doesn’t faze him.

Ian drags his pale, freckled hand across his own thigh and puts the smoke back into Mickey’s awaiting mouth. Ian is no longer surprised by how open drunk Mickey acts.

“So, I got an A on the Chemistry quiz today.” Ian amuses while breathing out the smoke from his lungs.

Mickey hums to the tune of Ian’s voice. Mickey drinks back another shot of the mixed drink.

He adds, “Good job, Gallagher.”

Ian is taken aback by the response. He wasn’t expecting a response at all from the black haired male. Maybe a grunt, but definitely not a compliment. However, drunk Mickey continues to take Ian by surprise when Mickey lifts his hand and grazes his finger across Ian’s top lip.Ian gulps and his eyes wide. He drops his mouth open only a little bit.

Mickey swipes his middle finger across his cheek and back to his lips. Again and Again. Ian wants to tell him to stop, because he knows sober Mickey would never do this to him. However, he welcomes the touch from his fuck buddy, his partner.

“Mickey,” Ian whispers, breathing out against Mickey’s front palm. Mickey’s palm is spread over Ian’s whole cheek.

Ian wonders what Mickey’s next move will be. His breath comes out shakily and Mickey’s does too. Before Ian can contemplate Mickey’s next more. Mickey lurches forward and their lips meet.

Their lips move together in sync and Mickey grunts against Ian’s pale lips. Mickey controls the kiss with more ferocity, than Ian thought Mickey could handle. Ian grips Mickey’s left side and Mickey drops himself in Ian’s lap. Ian moans, happily. Ian welcomes all of Mickey’s weight and settles Mickey on his lap more comfortably. Mickey shoves his tongue at the entrance of Ian’s mouth. Ian grants it. They break apart for a minute, then Ian kisses him one last time, before Mickeys yanks himself from Ian’s grasp and tumbles out of his lap.

“Mickey,” Ian murmurs, moving his hand towards Mickey’s freckled left cheek. “Mickey.”

“Kiss me again, please.”

Mickey did.

Mickey staggers into Ian’s embrace one more time and captures his warm lips in his lips. Ian moves his lips gracefully over Mickey’s. Ian licks at Mickey’s lips begging for entrance. Mickey allows it with vigor. Mick licks at Ian’s tongue like an expert. Ian rolls his tongue into Mickey’s mouth and Mickey accepts the newness of the situation. The taste of Jack Daniels and orange juice linger on Mickey’s tongue, but Ian doesn’t mind.They apart after a few seconds and Ian rubs his thumb down the side of Mickey’s waist. He grins at Mickey with a cheerful attitude. Ian can’t explain how happy he is in that moment.

Mickey breathes out, “Welcome.”

Mickey leaves the abandoned building, while Ian had a blessed expression.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Kudos and Comments are welcome  
> The author is getting back into writing after being on a three year hiatus, so her work is a little rusty for now.


End file.
